


Kate Bishop, Hawkeye (the cool one)!

by Sadboi_loki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (infinity war is that a sauce?), BAMF Kate Bishop, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Kate Bishop Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Or in layman's terms: civil war? is that a sauce, POV Kate Bishop, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadboi_loki/pseuds/Sadboi_loki
Summary: Kate Bishop (Hawkeye) never gets taken seriously, but when Clint Barton (also Hawkeye) disappears, the world will learn to respect her.(ik this summary is really cheesy but shes lowkeye a drama queen so ig it fits)(also this fic gets more fun)





	1. Kate Bishop, *Hacker Voice*

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS OR YOU'LL GET CONFUSED AS H*CK  
> 1) Some of the Avengers live at the compound and the tower is still used as a base  
> 2) Laura, and the kids exist but Clint and her are divorced (they don't have beef but they're kinda bitter)  
> 3) Clint lives at both the tower and the apt building he owns  
> 4) Everyone has their canon backstories  
> 5) Kate hangs out at Clint's house more than she does her own  
> 6) Peter lives at the tower (May isn't dead or mean maybe she moved when Peter graduated hs)  
> 7) Oh yeah Peter and Kate are both 19 in this  
> 8) Kate isn't going to college, and Tony founded a 'Stark University' thing like Trump University but its not a scam, and it has only one student (Peter)  
> 9) The arrow logic gets silly in this just roll with it  
> 10) This takes place in a completely different universe than like, everything. its just a whole bunch of stuff smushed together  
> 11) The first young avengers run happened but they don't stay in touch, also cassie wasnt in it because shes like 9 in the mcu and i want her to be in this. also ig (spoiler alert) billy isnt wandas kid

_briiiiiiiiiinggggg briiiiiiiiiinggggg_  
  
_Ugh._  
  
I rolled over and picked up the phone, it was Clint.  
_Figures. He's the only one who ever calls me._  
"Hello? Clint?"  
All I heard was static, I thought nothing of it at the time. That was freaking stupid of me.  
But that was then, and this is now. Its been 11 days since he called me that morning.  
It's been radio silence since then  
  
Now i'm in front of the Avengers Tower.  
  
In civilian clothing. Praying they let _me_ (Someone they've never met) into the area where the freaking _Avengers_ live, so... Things aren't looking up right now.  
  
I walk through the sliding Iron Man themed doors   
  
_Cheesy._  
There's a skinny boy at the front desk.  
  
_He's kinda cute. His name tag says Peter._  
  
"I need to see Clint Barton, and if he's not available any Avenger will do." I say to him.  
  
_Yeah that'll work_  
  
"Uhh no one is available today, Ms."  
  
_Oh man. Shit._  
  
"Very well...Peter, Wel-th-i-b-bye!" and I ran.  
  
I ran straight through the metal detectors and got about six feet before- what felt like a rubber band snapping over my whole body "Hnnnghhh".  
  
_Cool. I'm being tased_ and everything went black

____

_____ _

____

_____I tried this again 4 times, with varying but similar amounts of success._  
  
  
Then I got the bright idea to _break into Avengers Tower _. So now i'm on the roof of the building across from the Tower, having just bribed a very nice front desk man named Sanjit.__  
  
I'm in costume I have my arrows and i'm ready, well, can you ever be ready? I have the grappling hook Clint bought me for my 19th birthday. I've hooked it onto an air duct on the roof.  
  
_I have a rough idea where they live, _the top-ish part? _, so now it's time to... hang off a building. I guess its go time.___

____

________Oh my lord. OK.Ok.ok. This isn't **so** bad. Not as easy as Tom Cruise made it look_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________Oh my god. That is Tony Stark's lab. That's probably close to the living quarters?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That looks like a living room._  
  
  
Where is that glass-cutting arrow or whatever Clint called it. Ugh I need to organize these. Still searching. Yes! here we are!"  
  
so I cute a Kate-sized hole in the glass, _which is really hard when you're hanging on a grappling hook rope for dear life_ , the cutout piece falling on the rug.  
  
  
_Hacker Voice: I'm in_  
  
  
I rolled onto the cutout piece.  
  
  
_I was aiming for the rug. Ouch._  
  
  
"Who are you?" I looked up to see the source of the voice, to see a gun pointed at my forehead, and the face of super spy, Natasha Romanov.  
_That's not good._  
  
  
"My name is Kate.. please don't shoot!".  
  
  
"And _Kate_ , what are you doing in my Tower?".  
  
  
_Don't think about how that sounds like a Shrek reference. Definitely don't laugh._  
  
  
"I'm looking for Clint! I haven't heard from him in, like a week.".  
  
  
The gun lower, "You know Clint?."  
  
  
"He's Hawkeye, I'm Hawkeye, it would be odd if I didnt.".  
  
  
_Don't be snarky right now, Kate, oh my god._  
  
  
Natasha's eyes widen "That's why you look familiar, you're the girl who hangs out with Clint.".  
  
__  
Ugh  
  
  
"First off, I don't hangout with him, _he_ hangs out with _me_. Second, Can I stand up?"  
  
  
I hear a door open.  
  
  
"Oh, y-"  
"WATCH OUT NAT!"  
  
  
And suddenly 200 hundred pounds of muscle in the form of Steve Rogers AKA Captain America came lunging at me.  
And everything went black. 

____


	2. Kate Bishop, Headache Haver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've updated earlier but yesterday was my birthday, anyways, hope you like it!

I opened my eyes.

 _Ouch_.

I was laying on this weird, stiff couch. There's a cold rag on my forehead There are two _Avengers_ arguing above me. This is surreal.

"So you just see me talking to someone, and you tackle them! Are you kidding?"  
"  
"You were holding a gun! She had a bow! Are you telling me wouldn't have the same thing?"

I sat up so I could see the room better and squeaked. I _freaking squeaked_.

_This is so weird, these are the Avengers. "Earths Mightiest Heroes". The people Clint would complain about whenever I went to his apartment. Here. Well I guess _i'm_ the one who's **here** since i'm the one who broke into their house. _

after I _squeaked_ the Falcon (the robot wing dude) said "Guys, shut up, the kid is awake." .

"I'm nineteen."

_That was a childish thing to say._

"I stand corrected" the (least cool) bird-themed superhero said sarcastically. Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America AKA the guy who knocked me out) who had been standing next to him awkwardly nudged his shoulder and said "be nice Sam!" in that "parental disapproval" voice.

_I guess Falcon's name is Sam?_

"Says the guy who knocked me out."

_Why would i say that? Oh my lord._

He stepped back and squeaked out a "sorry" 

Tony Stark slapped his knee and started cracking up.

 _Like actually slapped his knee, that **really** showed his age. Like damn._

There was an awkward silence until, everything caught up to me, how I ended up here, Clint disappearing.

_Also my head really freakin' hurts_

"Oh my god. I need to leave!" I leaped up off the couch and headed for the door, but someone grabbed my hand. I whipped around it was Vision (the festive robot man)."I dont know if that is wise, Miss. You might need to seek medi-".

I tried to pull my hand away (really hard), I guess I thought he would put up more of a fight, being a robot and all but, no. I guess he was being nice. So I pulled away with my whole body. And basically just launched myself in the other direction.

 _ow.ow.ow.ow.wowie.fuck._

I was on the floor curled up into the fetal position .

_I am so stupid. I hate myself. wow. Oh my god, is that what being Clint feels like? (No offence dude)._

Tony rushed over "That look likes it hurt, I'm gonna take you to the Med-bay, Ok?"

_Ouch. Ouch. Oh wait-  
_

"Uh... sure.".

Tony, with aid from Natasha helped me up and led me into the Med-bay. I'm not really a geek for science if it's not arrow-themed but this place was amazing. It was clean but didn't smell like disinfectant it was just... Fresh. It had machines that looked like they performed miracles, A quarantine room, surgery room, exam beds, and those electric hospital beds.

"Alright you can sit there." Tony said leading me to an exam table.

"Are you okay? The way you're moving, it looks like your ribs hurt or something." Natasha asked

"They do, this whole side of my body does." I said, gesturing at my left side "Plus i have this _killer_ headache.".

"I think you might have bruised one of your ribs. Do you, uh, have a change of clothes, maybe something I can see your ribs in."

"Uh, I have a duffel bag. But, it's on the roof."

Tony and Natasha looked at each other, confused. "What roof" Natasha asked.

"The one across the street, that's where I came from."

"Friday, can you ask Peter to go across the street, and grab a duffel bag off of the roof." Tony said to the ceiling .

_To the ceiling. To the ceiling?. To the ceiling!._

"Sir, the roof has restricted access. Only maintenance workers are allowed." The ceiling voice replied.

_Wait. It replied. It's name is Friday? It's Scottish?"_

"How did you get up there?" Natasha asked, furrowing her brow.

"I payed the front desk guy, Sanjit fifty bucks to let me up there, Then I used my grappling hook"

"FRIDAY, tell Peter to grab 50 bucks, go across the street, and grab the duffel bag off of the roof."

The voice hesitated.

"Ok, Boss."

"Alright in the meantime let's work on this headache. How is your vision?"

"Fine... well there's a bit of seeing double but nothing else."

"That isn't great. Alright, I need to ask you questions to make sure your not dying but also you broke into my tower and I have no idea who you are, so, Two birds. Full Name?"

"Katherine Bishop."

"Fri?"

"Facial recognition backs that up."

"Age?" Natasha asked

"Nineteen."

"Fri?" 

"She is telling the truth"

"Father's name." 

_Oh god. What do I do. If I tell him they'll call my dad but if I don't I wont get any information about Clint. Crap._

"I can't tell you." 

"That's not good. Maybe we should take her to the hospital, Nat." 

"What? Not like that- like if he finds me my life is in danger!" 

"What did he do, make you do your homework?" Tony scoffed 

_Ugh. Dick_

I stood up and faced Tony. "What did he do? He has sent people after me, people who tried to kill me, **and** Clint, is in cahoots with Madame Masque, most likely killed my mother- I'm sorry do you want me to continue?" 

Natasha sat me back down, "No. Kate, if your father is as dangerous as you say he his why not just alert the poli-" 

"What I would like to know is why do you seem so chummy with Clint, and why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" Tony interrupted 

"First of all, the outfit is **cool**. Second of all, I'm Hawkeye. Third of all, Clint is my friend."

"I'm _pretty_ sure Clint is Hawkeye."

"I'm _pretty_ sure we both are, has Clint not talked about me? Crickets. Natasha can vouch for me I was at his apartment one time when she was there."

"Nat?"

"Yeah, she was. I though one of Clint's 'long term booty calls' but they work together."

_I think I just threw up in my mouth a little._

"Wait- what? You thought we- oh my god! ew! Un-stan. You are; no longer my favorite Avenger." 

"Ok, so what's your superhero name and powers, then?"

"Hawkeye, general badassery."

"I like you, at first I didn't because you used _my tech to_ break into _my_ tower but Nat says you're who you say you are so-." He shrugged.

_Ok, gained their trust, that's like number one on the list. I should make a list, OK:_

_1._ ~~Gain their trust (which I deserve)~~  
2\. Get info about Clint  
3\. Rescue him if I must, if not idk  
4\. Become an Avenger????  
5\. Get a haircut 

I love getting organi-

Someone rushed into the room. "Hey Mr. Stark, what's up with the win-Uhhh. Hi?" He came to a screeching halt when he saw me.

_Front desk guy?_

Tony walked to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, guiding him towards the exam table.

"Kate this is Peter, my intern. Kate, Peter. Peter, Kate."

I stood up, and extended my hand.

"Hi. Kate Bishop, Hawkeye."

He took it.

"Peter Parker, Intern."

We shook, and I sat back on the exam table.

"Peter, the bag?" Natasha asked.

"Wha-Oh right, yeah. Here you go, probably one of the weirder things you've had me do, Mr. Stark." He said, handing my bag to Natasha

She handed the bag to me.

"Um, is there somewhere I can change or, do you expect me to get undressed in front of you?"

_I know that sounded bitchy but... I have a headache!_

Peter, and Tony blushed and stuttered, Natasha rolled her eyes, and pointed to a door behind me. I promptly got up and walked into the adjacent room.

"Uhh, Friday?" I whisper.

"Yes, Ms. Bishop?" Friday responds, loudly. 

_Loud. Loud. Very loud._

I wince, because of the volume, and because my body hurts.

"Shhhh. Oh my god! Do you have a volume button?"

"Is this more to your liking, Ms. Bishop?"

_I've never been called that. That's what they would call my mother whenever we were ding at **The Modern** , or boarding first class. I don't like it. I also don't like a robot and I being on a first name basis but, lesser of two evils._

"Kate. Call me Kate. And yes, yes it is."

"Very well, Kate."

_Eek!_

"Where is Clint Barton?"

"...I am not at liberty to say."

_Futzing robots! Ugh!_

"You okay Kate? It's been a minute." Tony yelled.

"Uhh, yeah I just- It hurts to move... so yah know?"

"Ok."

_I mean... It was only a partial lie, so... You know what? Clint would be proud._

I opened the door, costume, quiver, and arrows in hand, and walked back to the examination bed.

"So, do I lay down, or sit or what?"

"Lay down please, we're going to do an X-ray and an MRI, to check for bruised and/or broken bones"

I laid down. Natasha left the room, without saying good-bye. 

_Rude_

Tony walked away to operate the X-ray, and M-whatever, Peter followed him. As I lay there suddenly, a white arch came over my body. 

_What is the endgame here? They trust me but their robot won't tell me where he is. I know my original plan was to break in and ask them but, after further consideration  
that, is a bad plan. I need to leave, this isn't getting me anywhere._

The X-ray, and MRI had finished.

Peter ran over, "Mr. Stark told me to tell you that you have three bruised ribs, sorry."

_That doesn't sound great._

Tony walked backed over to us.

"Kate, i'm going to need you to lift your shirt."

Peter blushed. Like an idiot.

I lifted my shirt to just below my bra.

_I'm not going to flash Iron Man, not today Kate, not ever. I'm not my sister._

My ribs were looking pretty rough, they were swollen, and bruised purple.

_Oof._

"Lordy! How are you are you not sobbing right now?" Tony exclaimed.

"I've had worse." I shrugged.

"This'll take at least three months to heal." 

_What._

"What? No! I- I have to find Clint, a-and if he's dead I have to be Hawkeye, and I have people actively trying to kill me!"

"I'm sorry Kate I cant do anything but wrap them up, and wait."

"Fix me! God, you Avengers are useless! Your robots are useless! I doubt any of you even care where he is! I'm leaving."

I huffed, and hopped of the exam table, and stomped to the door.

"Kate, we're trying, we just, don't even know who he's been up against recently! All we have to go on is the news and snippets he told Nat!"

I stopped.

"I know who he's been up against lately."

"How?" 

"Because It's who we've been against, since the beginning, my father, Derek Bishop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment if you liked it! will be updating soon!


	3. Kate Bishop, I cant think of a word that starts with h that has anything to do with this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I went to sleepaway camp (Ugh) and then i wrote this yesterday and then accidentally deleted it all!

"Derek Bishop?" Tony guffawed "As in the publishing guy?" I nodded, confused. "So you're saying the man who kidnapped an _Avenger_ owns the company that brought you Cloaked Lust?" "I know it sounds stupid but it's the truth! And if you knew half the things he's done you wouldn't be laughing.." A silence fell over the room.

"Nat, we should talk. Privately.".

_Nat? Natasha? When did she come back into the room?_

They walked into a far corner and talked quietly, occasionally glancing back at me.

"So you're Hawkeye?" Peter asked with a glimmer in his eyes. 

"Yeah.." I responded emptily, staring at nothing.

"Why?"

I stared at him. "What?"

"Why are you Hawkeye? Did you just decide to start shooting bad guys with arrows? Was it an accident?" He was so.. sincere. It was refreshing.

"Both. The Young Avengers crashed my sister's wedding, and I kinda saved their asses. Then I harassed them until they let me on the team."

"Why did you take Mr.Barton's alias?"

"He was MIA as far as the public knew, I was there. And good at archery." 

"How does Mr.Barton feel about sharing the name?"

"He doesn't care. Why so many questions?"

"W-Cl-I- Mr.Barton doesn't talk to me about his life much, and evidently not with the oth-with the Avengers either."

"I mean, you are an intern. I'm not sure if it's even legal for him to talk to you about his personal life." 

"Oh- right. Good point." Peter said, looking down at the floor. _Bzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzt_ His phone buzzed. He answered it immediately, and after a few words on the other side of the line he said goodbye and ran out of the room.

I picked up my things and headed towards the door "Well, thank you for the diagnosis Tony, but I'd better be going now. I have an appointment and I have to stop by Clint's and get Lucky.". "Kate- wait!" I stopped. "Yes?" "Do you know where to find your father?".

_That's it? I mean I know we're not buds but, that's cold._

"Last I saw him he was in L.A. that's all I know." I continued to the door and stopped again. "How do I get out of here?".

Tony looked up "You take 2 lefts, then when you get to the green door you turn right. Then you go straight until you reach the elevator, which you take to the service floor, then you tak-" He stopped when he saw my face. My very. Very. Confused face. "Nat, could you take Kate down?" Natasha rolled her eyes, but nodded.

_Ouch. Was the eye-roll really necessary?_

She walked out of the room briskly, I hesitated for a moment and ran to catch up with her.

Once we were walking side by side I tried to make some small talk, not one of my specialties. 

"Sooo... You're an Avenger, that's pretty cool. Right?"

"I guess."

"Do you remember when we met?"

"Yes. Sorry for tasing you."

We turned around a corner, and were met by Steve Rogers. He stopped his eyes wide open.

"H-hey Nat. Hey..."

"Kate. My name is Kate."

"Well... Kate i'm sorry for knocking you out."

"It's alright Mr.Rogers, not the first time."

"Haha, Alright. Nat, dinner's at five."

Natasha nodded and Steve said goodbye and as he continued down the hallway past us, we continued forward.

"How did you meet Clint?" 

_That is a bad topic to talk about right now, Kate! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"He was sent to kill me, and ended up recruiting me."

_Huh_

"That is _shockingly_ similar to the way I met him."

"He's like that." Natasha said, softly. "Well, this is your stop. Just take it down to the ground floor. Goodbye, Kate."

"Bye, Natasha."

As the elevator doors closed the Black Widow looked almost _sad_.

I pulled out my phone and called Clint, for the fourth time today.

_Brrrrrriiiiinnnnggg...Brrrrrriiiiinnnnggg...Brrrrrriiiiinnnnggg..._

"This is Clint, don't leave a message. I don't care if you're an Avenger, just text me, this is the 21st century." Clint's sleepy, distorted voice said through the phone speaker.

"Hey Clint, I met the Avengers today, they're kinda rude. Also you should talk to the intern Peter, he's cool. Anyways, if you're alive call me back." My voice cracked on the last sentence. I hung up.

_Please, dear god Clint. Be alive._

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. It was the ground floor, I got out, and ran out of the building, knowing security would take me if they saw me; the girl who tried to break into the tower, coming out of it.

I put in my earbuds and headed towards the forty second street stop.

I got off at Kingston-Throop and walked toward Clint's apartment. On the way up Aimee, Clint's neighbor and tenant stopped me. "Kate, just so you know I saw this blonde go into Clint's apartment. So be prepared, he gets into some weird shit" _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment down below and i'll try to respond!


	4. Kate Bishop, Hightown

I pulled a dagger out of my duffel bag, and slowly opened the door. I crept into the room.

“Is anyone here? Clint? Bombshell? Some other blonde who hates him?”

“Hello? Who’s there?” a voice from the kitchen called out.

I inched towards the kitchen. And came face to face with a tall blonde pointing a gun in my face.

_Twice in one day? God, I have terrible luck._

“Kate?”

“Bobbi?”

Bobbi quickly holstered her gun, and I stashed my dagger in my bag.

“What are you doing here, Kate?” 

“I’m here to get Lucky.”

“What?”

“The dog, Bobbi”

“Oh, haha…” The woman chuckled awkwardly. “Bobbi what are _you_ doing here?”. I crossed my arms. “I’m looking for Clint.”. My face scrunched in confusion. “Why?” I chortled.

“Because he’s been gone for a week.” she deadpanned, as she always did. “Don’t you hate him?” I asked.

“No. He may be selfish dick who I regret marrying, but I don’t hate him.” I laughed and buckled over, then I winced. Bobbi has always intimidated me, I guess enough to make me temporarily forget that my futzing ribs are bruised. “Kate? Are you injured?”. “You could say that!” I squeaked, frozen in my bent over position, scared moving would cause more pain.

“Kate, what’s wrong with your chest.” Bobbi asked in a caring voice. Still monotone though. That’s her signature. One of them, along with wielding batons, being one of the best fighters on the planet, and having terrible taste in men (see: Clint Barton).

“ _Apparently_ I have three bruised ribs.”

“Kate you shouldn’t be standing.” 

“I’ll be fine, Bobbi. I don’t have time to rest.”

“Kate. You. Are. A. _Kid._ Okay? You have plenty of time!”

“Not if Clint’s dead!”

“You- You don’t know where he is?”

“No, I don’t… now, if that’s all, I need to take care of some things.” I said sadly, looking at my shoes.

Bobbi sighed, “Okay, Kate. If you need anything, you have my number.”

“Actually…”

\-----------------------------------

A few moments later Lucky, Bobbi, and I were piled into Bobbi’s ( _Tiny_ ) baby blue, Mini Cooper.

“Thanks for this, by the way- I know my apartment’s _way_ off route.”

“It’s no problem…”

An awkward silence filled the car. 

“So, how was your day?” Bobbi asked.

“It was… eventful, to say the least.”

Bobbi hummed. 

I started to doze off.

A hand shook my shoulder. “Kate, we’re here.”. My eyes fluttered open. “Oh. Okay.” I lazily scooped up Lucky, and my bag.

“Bye, Kate.”

“G’bye Bobbi.” I slurred, making my way out of the car. 

I unlocked the front door, made my way way up the stairs, and entered my apartment. 

I flopped on the bed. And the second my head hit the bed, I blacked out.

 _Ding Dong._ The doorbell rang.

“Hnnnnggghh.” I groaned.

 _Ding Dong._ The doorbell rang, again. Followed by a healthy serving of Lucky barking at the door.

I sat up and looked around my room, disoriented by the pain in my ribs.

_Ding Dong._

It was hot. I had forgotten to turn off the heat.

_Damnit. My electricity bill is gonna be killer._

_Ding Dong._

That was getting reallllll annoying “Chill the fuck out!”.

I started stumbling towards the door, holding my sore ribs. I winced in pain and looked down.

_Oh._

I was only wearing my underwear and a bra. At least I caught it before I answered the door. I glanced around, picked up, and pulled on my green ‘I heart NY’ (With the Spider-Man face in the heart.) And zipped it up. 

I answered the door, my noble dog standing in front of me in case in need protecting.

It was Natasha Romanoff, and less importantly, Tony Stark.

“We know where Clint is.” The Black Widow said coolly.

“What?”

“Well, we have a country.” Tony butted in.

“Come in.”

And with that, two of the Avengers where sitting in my living room, drinking my crappy coffee. 

“So… Where is he?”

“Madripoor.” 

“Of course he is! Ugh that bitch!.” I stomped.

“What bitch?” Tony asked, amused. “Also- language.”

“Masque! She is incapable of leaving us alone for, like five minutes!”

Natasha leaned forwards “Madame Masque? How do you know it’s her?” She inquired.

“It fits her profile perfectly, Madripoor, a Hawkeye… I don’t know general evil stuff!” 

“Well, thank you for that information, Kate. That’ll be a great help.” Natasha grabbed her coat, and with Tony walked towards the door.

“Wait- Natasha, do you have my phone number?”

The two halted, Natasha turned “Yes- why?”.

“Ok, just- text me when you get more information.”

Natasha nodded, her and Tony left the apartment.

I turned to go back to bed when Tony burst back into the apartment. 

“Hey, I know Spider-Man, and he would be pretty psyched to see Hawkeye wearing his merch. Could I take a picture?”

_Why would Spider-Man be ‘psyched’ to see a picture of me_

“Uh, can I put on pants first?” 

“Y-Yeah, didn’t realize you weren’t wearing them in the first place.” Tony stammered.

Unsure how to respond I yelled out a “Thanks?” as I went into my room to find some pants.

I emerged from the doorway in a pair of leggings. “So, do you want me to pose or anything?”

“Nah.”

“Okay.”  
So, I just stood there and smiled until I heard the snap of the camera.

“Alright, bye.” The man said exiting my apartment.

I walked towards the freezer and prayed that I had frozen peas or something along the lines.

I opened it to find… nothing, absolutely nothing. A barren freezer, save for the post- it note stuck to the back.

_A post- it?_

I reached out and unstuck it, it read ‘Going out of town. Also sorry 4 taking all the peas. Emergency- Clint ->’ I ‘deducted’ the arrow meant to flip it, so I did. The back read ‘Walking into a trap. If I’m not back in 3 days go here- 1968 Phosop rd. Hightown, Madripoor’ I slammed the freezer door shut and ran into the living room, scanning for my bag. When I spotted it I lunged towards it, and hurriedly grabbed my phone. I scanned through my contacts, searching for someone who had a line to the Avengers. 

_Maybe Clint put somebody in my phone? In case of emergencies or something._

As I scrolled into the T’s I prayed for a ‘Tony Stark’ but alas, nothing.

 _Shit._

I hastily got into my suit, put my hoodie on over it, and rushed out the door. 

_Ouch. Still, ouch._

I then ran back into my apartment, wrapped an ace bandage around my ribs, and rushed out the door once again.

I arrived at Avengers tower and prayed that I had some sort of cleanance and wouldn't have to break in. Again.

I walked into the rotating doors and the moment i stepped into the lobby was met with stares. Not too surprising though, seeing as I looked like a disaster. My face was bruised and cut, I walked funny on account of my ribs, and I was wearing a bright purple catsuit.

I stepped up to the front desk, cleared my throat, and in my best ‘I’m important’ voice asked “May I go up to the Avengers living quarters?” The front desk woman looked me up and down and said “I’m afraid ms. only those with clearance or accompanied by an Av-” until she was interrupted “Nancy, thanks but she’s with me.” I turned around to see the speaker and saw Spider-Man.  
_My life is pretty freakin’ cool!_

The front desk woman, Nancy looked at him, unsure until she said and said “Okay, please put your things in the bin.” I awkwardly smiled, while emptying out my pouch full of daggers. Nancy looked at me disapprovingly. “Walk through the detector.” I did as she said, and she gave me my knives back and waved me away, Spider-Man just walked through the detector and I’m fairly certain it wasn't even on. He headed towards an elevator, I followed. He passed a keycard over the screen that was next to the elevator doors. “Access granted.” A smooth, feminine voice said. The doors slid open and Spider-Man, and I stepped into the elevator together.

“I like your sweatshirt.” He said.

_His voice is sort of familiar. Weird._

“Oh- thanks…” I replied. There was a silence, and the terrible elevator music amplified it.

Spider-Man looked at me quizzically “Wait; why are you here?” 

“I know were Clint is.” I answered coolly, I was trying very hard to keep calm. I was very stressed with the whole ‘Clint disappearing’ thing.

“Who?”

“You guys literally live together. Hawkeye!” I said, confused as to why the didn’t know his teammates name. 

“Oh- yeah. Haha.” THE said awkwardly. “I usually call him Mr.Barton.” 

“But, why? You work _with_ him, not _for_ him. If you work for anyone, it’s Tony Stark. Or S.H.I.E.L.D. Are they still a thing?” 

“Kind of, It’s complicated.” He responded. Well, half responded. THE didn’t answer the first part.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open.

We walked into the entryway. “Do you know where Tony is?” 

“Mr. Stark is in the kitchen.” FRIDAY answered from the ceiling. 

“Alright, I have some work to do in the workshop. I’ll see you, Hawkeye.”

“Thanks for helping me up here. I owe you one, Spidey.”

He waved goodbye, and we parted ways. I walked past the entryway into the huge, open concept penthouse that I had seen little of in my previous visit. 

I quickly spotted the kitchen, and the people who inhabited. Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, a grown ass man wearing _a cape_ , and a woman, around my age, wearing red.

“Hello?” I said, slowly approaching them. 

_Try not to be nervous. Just focus on the man wearing the futzing cape. A cape!_

Natasha spotted me first, “Kate? What are you doing here?” 

“I think I know were Clint is.”

Tony looked alive. “Well?”

I took a deep sigh. I walked over to Natasha and handed her the post-it. “I found this in my freezer.” Natasha took the paper and looked it over. “I’ll get the quinjet ready, Tony cancel anything you have.” She started to walk away, then stopped. “Kate, stay here until we get him.”

They both rushed towards a door, Tony paused. “FRIDAY, will get you set up.”

“O-okay.” I stammered. 

_I’m gonna stay with the fucking Avengers!_

“Who are you?” A heavily accented voice asked.

I spun around, and looked back. “ _I’m_ Hawkeye, and you are?” 

The woman in red responded “I’m Wanda, Aka the Scarlet Witch. This is discount Dumbledore.”

The man in the cape sighed. “I am Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts, known to most as Dr. Strange.”

“Oh, okay. I thought we were using our codenames, i’m Kate.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kate.” 

“Same.” I replied, nervously biting my lip.

“Well, Kate we were about to watch a movie, would you like to join us?” 

“Sure.”

So there I was watching Orpheus with two Avengers whilst eating brownies.

“Hey, Wanda I have _the coolest_ picture to show you!" Spider-Man barged into the room taking his mask off. Spider-Man. Spider-Man with a face. Spider-Man with the same face as the front desk guy. Peter. I stood up quickly and pointed at him, frozen. "You’re Spider-Man?”

“N-no! I’m a cosplayer!”

I threw a dagger at him.

_Not in like a ‘I’m gonna throw a dagger at you’ way, but in a ‘I know you’re a superhero with agility, and enhanced senses, but i’m not quite sure so i’m going to put your life in danger’ way. Okay. I realize now how bad that sounds._

He caught the dagger. “What the fuck Kate?”

“You’re Spider-Man!”

“Yeah, no shit Kate! What the fuck!”


	5. Kate Bishop, Hates Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted for a month & one day! I started school and my anxiety got really bad but I'm getting in the swing of this new school so i'll update more frequently!

“I’m sorry I threw a knife at you! It just seemed like the best way to check your powers!”

“Still not great!” 

“I’m sorry!”

Peter sighed “It’s fine. I guess. Hey what are you watching?”

_So he’s one of those ‘Too nice for their own good’ types. Just gonna drop the fact I threw a knife at him. I mean, like, great. But **I threw a knife at him**_

“Orpheus.” Wanda responded. Peter tilted his head in confusion. “It’s an old sci-fi movie.” Strange answered.

“Oh. Can I watch?” 

“Totally!” I said scooching over closer to Wanda to make room for Peter. He jumped on the couch, curling up. 

Halfway through the movie Stange’s eyes turned green and he hastily _made a portal_ and walked through it. When it was finished Wanda abruptly stood up and said “That is quite enough socializing for today, goodbye. I am going to, how does it say- recharge!” and walked out of the room leaving Peter and I.

“So, why are you here?”

“Oh, Natasha told me to stay here until her and Tony got back, and when _the Black Widow_ tells you to stay put, you stay put.”

“So, you’re going to be living here?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Cool, cool, cool.”

“Yep.”

And we just sat there in an awkward sort of silence.

Peter threw his hands up “Okay i’m trying not to freak out but you’re Hawkeye and that’s like, the coolest thing ever!”

“You think _me_ being Hawkeye is the coolest thing ever?” he nodded “Dude, you’re literally Spider-Man! You live with _the Avengers_ \- You are an Avenger!”

He laughed “You live with the Avengers!” I scrunched my face “That doesn’t count!” 

“Uh-huh _sure, Hawkeye_.” 

“Did you know, you’re the first Avenger to know who I am!” 

He tilted his head in confusion “What? No way! You’re so rad! You’re all over the Daily Bugle; They call you Hag-Eye!” 

I put my hands over my heart in a slightly sarcastic way of showing my appreciation. “It’s honestly so wild. Spider-Man just called me “rad” like I feel like i'm hallucina-Wait what? They call me what?” Peter’s eyes widened. “...Hag-Eye. They don’t know you and Mr. Barton are buds! They think you stole his name!”

“Uh-uh they aren’t getting away with this. Jameson is gonna get what’s futzing coming for him!” I stormed away towards the door.

“Kate- Wait!” Peter ran to catch up with me “What exactly are you gonna do?” 

\-----------------------------------

So there I was, in J. Jonah Jameson’s office. With Spider-Man. And approximately 42 cans of silly string, in a variety of colors. 

“I feel like I shouldn’t be in costume for this.” My companion sighed. “Do you wanna get caught?”

“No…” 

“Great! Let’s go wild!” I said, devilish smirk crossing my face.

“Fuck this dude, even though he pays me.” Peter said spraying pink ‘String’ into a desk drawer.

“He pays you?” I said pausing while emptying a can into his trophy case.

“I take pictures of myself in costume and sell it to him as a side-hustle.” He shrugged.  
“Huh- maybe I should take “Hag-Eye pictures.” I considered.  
Someone walked into the office and froze. “Mr. Jameson?” they squeaked.

The girl was a mousy blonde wearing a _tragic_ outfit. I froze, she froze, Peter froze. The eyes on Peter’s mask widened. “Betty?” Her head whipped toward Peter “How do you know me?” she asked, an obvious mix of being starstruck and scared. Peter blinked a couple of times. He grabbed me by the waist and ran into the window, shielding me from the glass. 

“What the hell?” I shouted in midair. 

A web shot out from the thing-a-majig on Peter’s wrist abruptly stopping us from meeting the concrete. “Sorry- I went to high school with her- And she’s dating my best friend!” 

“And she doesn’t know?” I shouted towards him.

“Nope” He shouted back popping the ‘p’.

“I’m afraid of heights!” I hollered.

“Sorry! Do you want to drop you off?”

“Nah, i’ll suffer!”

“Okay?”

\-----------------------------------

We arrived back at the tower, I was thoroughly shaken. “I swear to god Peter if there is even a chance that i’m going to get forcibly taken out of any building via window ever again, I am never, ever leaving this tower.” 

“I’m sorryyyy!” Peter whined and plopped on the couch, when his phone rang on the table. He lunged towards the phone and put it to his ear. “Hey- Ned everything okay?” He waited for a response, “I hate you.” he waits. “I hate her.” he put the phone down. He looked _super_ embarrassed. 

“Are you okay?” I asked laughing and walking towards the couch. “Oh- yeah i’m fine.” I raised my eyebrows. “Okay i’m a little embarrassed.” 

“Why?” 

“My friend made a ‘Spider-Man’s biggest fails’ compilation and after 7 hours it has forty-thousand views.” He sighed while pinching his nose. “Ouch.” I responded trying to keep in giggles. 

“Yeah. Snoop Dogg posted it on his instagram. MJ’s real proud of herself.” He said, a mix of sadness, embarrassment, and a smile on his face. 

“Well, if it would make you feel better I could tell you the most embarrassing that’s happened to me.” I laughed.

“It really would.” He chuckled. 

“Okay.” I sighed. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. 

“ _You touched Hawkeyes_ **what**!!!!”


	6. Kate Bishop, Heedful Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I feel like such a shithead. I'm going to have to change my update "schedule" to once every two weeks. My school is mad stressful & i'm going through stuff atm. Sorry!

It was my first night sleeping in the Avengers Tower and I had just woken up. This had been happening a lot lately, i’d just been waking up from two to five am every day. It futzing sucked. 

Anyways, I had woken up and was thoroughly dehydrated so I decided to head to the kitchen to get some water. I pulled on some shorts deciding- I didn’t want to get caught by an Avenger in my underwater-and headed to the kitchen. 

I was in the hall about 30 ft from the kitchen when I heard a clinking. 

_fork._

I slowly headed to the kitchen and peered around the corner. There was a girl in there I didn’t recognize, frantically searching through the drawers. She muttered “What the fork.” under her breath. 

I crouched down and inched my way to the kitchen. She didn’t have the light on, so I stayed in the shadows. The girl turned around and tried to reach on top of the cabinet with much difficulty, which was surprisingly considering she was _freakishly_ tall. She climbed on top of the counter and I saw my opportunity. I lunged to the counter and grabbed a a big ash knife out of the knife block.

The girl heard me and hopped down. She threw open a drawer and grabbed a gun. 

 

 _Why the fork is there a gun in a kitchen drawer?_

“Who the fork are you?” she yelled. She looked confident but her eyes were afraid. “I should be the one asking that! You’re in the Avengers tower!” She looked at me incredulously “You're kidding right? You can’t trick me into thinking you live here!” 

“Everybody stop!” Peter yelled.

We both turned to face him, shocked.

“Okay first of all ya’ll are _really_ quick to violence and i’m kind of intimidated, second of all, Michelle, this is Kate. Kate, Michelle.” We both lowered our weapons. “ _Kate,_ Michelle is my _girlfriend_. _Michelle,_ _Kate_ is _Hawkeye_."

Michelle pointed her finger at me "You're Hawkeye? Ohmygod! I love your work!" 

She wasn't paying attention though, she still had the gun in her hand. Pointing at me. And when she got excited. And clenched her hand. Both of them, including the one holding the gun. 

_Futz._

_Bang!_

"Oh geez." I said.

Then everything went black.


End file.
